Calligraphie
by Noan
Summary: Oh mon Dieu! J'ai fait une infidélité à mon couple fétiche!Wufei a trouvé le moyen d'avouer ses sentiments à un certain natté.


Au secouuuuuuuuuuuurs! J'ai fait une infidélité à mon couple fétiche!

Et ouais, pour cet os, ce sera un 2x5... Pas taper!

**Résumé:** Wufei a trouvé le moyen infaillible de montrer ses sentiments à un certain natté.

**Disclamer:** C'est obligé d'en parler?Bon, bon, ok, y sont pas à moi!

Un gros gros bisou à Siashini pour ses corrections!

J'espère que ça vous plaiera autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire!

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

-

-

**Calligraphie:**

-

-

_Appartement du preventer Chang. Sank._

-

" Wu'? T'es là?"

Beugla Duo en ouvrant la porte après avoir sonné comme un malade pendant 10 minutes.

-

Contre toute attente, Duo Maxwell et Wufei Chang étaient devenus inséparables après la guerre. Ils en furent les premiers surpris.

Bien sûr, il fallut un moment de séparation pour qu'ils s'en aperçoivent...

-

" Mais où il est? Il me demande de passer et il est pas là! Il est gonflé quand même!"

Râla le natté en ayant aucune réponse.

-

Après la paix, Duo était retourné sur L2 et avait monté une entreprise de recyclage avec Hilde, comme tout le monde s'y attendait.

Wufei ne s'était pas trop pris la tête et avait accepté la proposition de Sally Pô. Il était entré chez les preventers.

-

" Pas dans la cuisine, pas dans le salon... Dans sa chambre peut-être?"

-

Deux ans plus tard, Duo avait fait une entrée fracassante au QG des preventers. L'action lui manquait, il s'ennuyait ferme, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il finirait par se marier avec la charmante allemande.

Il avait été le dernier à craquer et à revenir vers ses anciens amours.

Heero n'avait tenu que 4 mois au service de la princesse Rélena.

Trowa en eut vite marre d'être la cible de sa sœur et avait fui la ménagerie, juste quelques semaines après le japonais.

Et Quatre avait suivi son amant, simplement, tout en gardant un oeil acéré sur ses affaires.

-

" Ben non... Reste plus que le parc..."

Finit-il après avoir fouillé tout l'appartement qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

-

N'ayant aucun logement à disposition, Une lui avait proposé une chambre d'hôtel, il avait dit oui puis il avait croisé Wufei qui avait annulé sa réservation.

" Hors de question qu'un ami aille dormir à l'hôtel si je peux lui offrir l'hospitalité."

Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

-

" Il est immense ce parc, j'vais le trouver où?"

Il soupira.

-

Ils s'étaient très vite rapprochés, bien plus que pendant la guerre. Duo était un peu plus calme et Wufei, un peu plus ouvert.

Le son des engueulades passait souvent la barrière des murs fins de l'appartement et certains voisins avaient déjà râlé. Mais quand vous n'aviez pas eu l'occasion d'être un enfant... Ils s'en foutaient, ils en profitaient.

-

" Pas le lac... Pas la mini forêt de bambous... pas le kiosque... Chinois de malheur!"

Il s'énervait. Déjà qu'il était loin d'être calme en arrivant.

-

Ils s'étaient créés des souvenirs... des petites habitudes quand on vit en communauté.

Le samedi était devenu, après midi loque comme les aimait l'américain et le soir, ils sortaient au théâtre ou au cinéma, au choix, pour le plus grand bonheur du chinois.

Ils étaient devenus inséparables...

-

" Le jardin d'agrément... J'aurais dû m'en douter."

Pensa-t-il en voyant la silhouette si particulière de son ami, assise sur l'herbe, au bord d'un petit ruisseau.

-

Environ un an après l'emménagement de l'américain, ils organisèrent une petite fête, histoire de se retrouver tous ensemble, chose qui n'avait pas encore été possible de part leur emploi du temps respectif.

Une petite soirée entre eux cinq, pour se retrouver un peu, voir comment ils avaient changé, ce qu'ils étaient devenus en dehors du travail.

Quatre et Trowa leurs apprirent qu'ils emménageaient enfin ensemble...

Heero les étonna avec sa vie sociale et leur parla d'un séduisant barman...

-

" Il a l'air bien absorbé... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?"

Il s'approcha de lui sans que le chinois ne relève le nez vers lui.

-

Une phrase anodine lancée, dans la cuisine par Quatre à un Duo en train de préparer du café, fit basculer son petit monde bien établi.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais avec Wufei, moi qui l'est toujours cru hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles!"

Duo avait brusquement pâli.

Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, le chinois s'était considérablement embelli et il s'était surpris, plusieurs fois à fantasmer sur lui... Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que son penchant fut si visible.

-

" Il peint?"

Il aperçut un pinceau entre ses doigts fins.

-

Quatre l'avait perturbé bien plus qu'il ne le croyait et une semaine plus tard, il annonça à son ami qu'il avait trouvé un petit appart' sympa et qu'il déménageait avant la fin du mois.

Il se sentit très mal mais il ne voulait, en aucun cas, risquer de perdre son ami, persuadé, comme Quatre, que celui-ci était bien plus intéressé par le gente féminine.

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour quitter cet endroit où pour la première fois il s'était enfin senti chez lui.

-

" Que fais-tu?

- Duo! Préviens quand tu es là!

Râla le chinois, surpris de le voir si près alors qu'il ne l'avait pas senti arriver. Il n'y avait que l'américain pour le surprendre comme ça.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire?"

Souri le dit américain, amusé par la réaction excessive de son ami.

-

Oui, il aimait le chinois et il avait fallu Quatre pour mettre le doigt dessus...

Oui, il le désirait ardemment et il avait fallu qu'il parte pour ne pas se trahir...

Oui, il était malheureux...

Il avait bien pensé à l'éviter un certain temps, voir si tout ça n'était pas passager mais il aurait été encore plus suspect aux yeux du chinois, qui ne cessait de le détailler dès qu'il était dans la même pièce.

-

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est magnifique!

- C'est de la calligraphie."

-

Quand le chinois l'avait appelé la veille pour lui demander un coup de main, il n'avait pas pu se défiler.

Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de tourner en rond, comme un fauve en cage toute la soirée et il n'avait pratiquement pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Le chinois ne lui avait rien dit de plus et il espérait, il avait même prié pour que ce ne soit pas un face à face, dans le genre " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?", il serait incapable de lui mentir.

-

" C'est la première fois que je te vois faire ça. Pourtant tu es doué.

Dit-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Je n'en fais que quand je suis seul ou... nerveux... J'oublie le reste."

Répondit le brun sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

-

Duo admirait les caractères qui s'étalaient élégamment sur le fin parchemin.

La finesse du trait n'avait d'égale que la grâce du coup de pinceau. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de la tige en bambou et s'égarèrent sur le profil racé de l'asiatique.

Wufei était complètement pris par son ouvrage, concentré sur les mouvements de son poignet. Le sérénité qu'il dégageait, accéléra sensiblement les battements du cœur du châtain.

-

" Tu pourrais m'apprendre?

Demanda l'américain de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Hein?... Oui bien sûr."

Répondit le chinois, un discret sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

-

Duo se demanda un instant si c'était réellement une bonne idée quand son ami se leva en prenant une autre feuille à côté de lui. Il la lui donna et s'installa derrière lui.

L'américain le sentit se serrer un peu contre lui avant de lui mettre le pinceau dans la main droite et trempa la pointe dans un petit pot que le natté n'avait pas encore remarqué.

-

" La calligraphie est un art, au même titre que la peinture ou la sculpture..."

-

Duo n'écoutait qu'à moitié le discours posé de son ami, bercé par sa voix grave et frissonnante sous son souffle sur sa nuque.

Sa main posée sur la sienne décrivait d'amples mouvements, traçant des signes incompréhensibles pour l'américain mais il s'en foutait un peu.

La chaleur de son corps contre le sien l'incitait presque à fermer les yeux pour profiter de cette proximité qui lui manquait tant.

On pouvait même dire qu'il se forçait à garder un minimum de contrôle pour ne pas le décevoir.

-

"... Duo... Duo? Tu m'écoutes?

La question était purement rhétorique, le chinois avait bien vu que Duo ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'en était pourtant pas fâché...

- Hein? Heu... oui... non, excuse-moi."

L'américain rougit légèrement d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

-

Duo reporta son attention sur la feuille qui s'étalait devant lui. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'ils avaient fini de tracer les caractères, un entrelacs savant et enchanteur de traits d'un noir profond prenait forme sur le fin parchemin.

Il détailla mentalement chaque caractère de cette langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il avait bien pu écrire sous la tutelle de son ami.

Sûrement une sorte de proverbe, c'était généralement ce qu'on écrivait quand on faisait de la calligraphie...

-

" Qu'est-ce qui est écrit?

Demanda-t-il, définitivement trop curieux. Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal que ça, il pourrait l'accrocher dans son salon.

- 我想念您 Qui se prononce wo xiang niàn ni.

- Ah! Et ça veut dire quoi?"

-

Si Duo avait levé les yeux une seconde, il aurait pu voir les joues rougies et les yeux brillants du chinois.

Wufei avait longtemps hésité avant d'inviter son ami cet après-midi.

Il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen, un peu détourné de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Lui, le courageux Dragon avait une peur bleue de la réaction de son ami.

Il n'avait pas compris la raison de son départ soudain et il en avait été particulièrement blessé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... Il en avait parlé à Sally. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'il était amoureux..

Il était amoureux de Duo.

Il hésita à lui répondre...

-

" Wu? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il sentait confusément que le chinois avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire...

- Tu me manques.

- Quoi?"

-

Duo s'était brusquement redressé et regardait à présent Wufei dans les yeux. Il fut surpris de les voir si brillants, presque embués de larmes. Ça ressemblait si peu au fier asiatique qu'il connaissait, qu'il en fut complètement déstabilisé, oubliant même son propre malaise.

Il déposa tranquillement le parchemin et la plume à côté de lui et se tourna complètement vers lui avant de l'attirer entre ses bras.

Le chinois craqua.

-

" Tu me manques Duo...

L'américain ne sût que répondre à ce murmure qui lui fit l'effet d'un hurlement, l'ébranlant jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne put que resserrer sa prise sur le corps du chinois, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

- Reviens... Je...

Duo abrégea son supplice en relevant son visage et d'un lent mouvement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur premier baiser fut timide et tremblant, comme pour appréhender leurs sentiments, sans trop savoir où ils allaient...

-

Ils rentrèrent ensemble, main dans la main, encore un peu gênés mais le bonheur pouvait se lire sur leur visage.

Duo retrouva avec une joie non feinte cet appartement qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter.

Il déposa le matériel de calligraphie sur la table basse et entraîna Wufei à sa suite dans la pièce qui était sa chambre, il y a encore peu de temps..

-

La calligraphie était belle et serait pour eux, un merveilleux souvenir qu'ils accrocheraient, à coup sûr, dans leur salon.

-

-

-

Et voilà!

Alors? Quel sera votre verdict?

Faîtes m'en part, c'est mon tout premier 2x5, ça vaut bien une review, nan?

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
